Warrior Cats have gone Random !
by FireStorm123
Summary: So currently this is a story about random events that take place in the clans daily life. Sorry. Terrible at summaries . This is my first fanfic , so sorry if it's terrible ! PLEASE SUBMIT OCS !
1. SunnyPaws laughing fits

**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Warriors , ThinderCLAN , bushes , Dramatic music , or the wonderful art of firing people ! I only own SunnyPaw and SnailPaw who I randomly made up ! PLEASE SUBMIT OC'S ! **

" Poppy seeds ...Dock...Borage..." JayFeather muttered the names of the herbs he was looking for when a small golden she cat apprentice with white paws and green eyes came leaping out from behind a bush and infront of JayFeather . " Hey JayFeather guess what !?" She asked with a wild look in her eyes . " Yes , Sunnypaw ? What is it ?" JayFeather sighed . " CHICKEN BUTT !" Sunnypaw screamed and nearly fell down laughing . " Honestly Sunnypaw , if your just gonna randomly pop out if nowhere-" JayFeather was cut off my Sunnypaw" UH - I didn't pop out of nowhere ! I didn't even pop ! And I came from the bushes ! HEY that sounds like a cool line for a movie!" Sunnypaw laughed and nearly fell over again . " Carry on ." She said normally ." As I was saying before you randomly interupted -"He got cut off again . " Haha ! yeah that was really ran-" " JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU ?" JayFeather yelled . " I AM READY TO OULL MY FUR OUT !" Sunnypaw just stood there . Then she burst out laughing and fell over . " Haha ! ... Can't...breath...!" She laughed . JayFeather stormed back to the camp .

BACK AT DEH CAMP !

" What the StarClan dude !? YOU DIDNT GET ANY HERBS !" Whined Leafpool when JayFeather came back empty pawed . " Well I'm sorry , Sunnypaw wa- Hey since when did clan cats start using the word 'dude'?" Asked JayFeather .

Sunnypaw came back into the camp laughing like an idiot . " Oh great ... Im surprised that LongTail can't hear her !" Dustpelt complained . " Let all cats old en-Heck with it I ain't ever gonna remember those words ! GET YO BUTTS OVER HERE FOR A CLAN MEETING YO !" FireStar screamed from on top of High Rock . All the cats came . Sunnypaw fell down slaughing again . The clan waited for about a year for her to stop and gain control of herself . " Ok so today , we have two new apprentices today ! BOREDKIT ! DRAMATICKIT! WILL YOU GET OVER HERE ALREADY !?' FireStar announced . ( Oh yeah and the word dramatic and dramatically will be used when DramaticKit is being used !) The kits FINALLY showed up . " IM BORED ! Apprentice ceremonies are BORING !" BoredKit complained . DramaticKit walked dramatically over to High Rock . " Since when did we give kit such wirednames !?" Said a random cat . " BoredPaw , your mentor will be ...SANDSTORM !" FireStar decided . " Awww SandStorms BORING !" BoringPaw said to herself . Deciding to be relatively well behaved , BoringPaw touched noses with SandStorm and sat down again . DramaticKit stood up dramatically and took a dramatic breath . " DramaticPaw , your mentor is , BRAMBLECLAW ! !" FireStar yowled then snapped his paws . ( cats can't snap though ...) " Ahem ! CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC !" FireStar yelled . DUN DUN DUN ! " FINALLY ! I have got to fire that special effects guy !" FireStar said .

Sunnypaw was sleep laughing . " UUUGGHHH she's doing it again !" Complained a gray tom named SnailPaw . Sunnypaw woke up laughing . " I had a dream about ..."

**Uh I GUES that would be a cliffy ! I hope to update soon !**


	2. BoredPaws boring list !

**Disclaimers : I don't own warriors , the galaxy , microphones or megaphones !**

" I HAD A DREAM ABOUT RAINBOW CHICKENS EATING TREES AND RIDING DOLPHINS !" Sunnypaw laughed and passed out .

" IM BORED !" BoredPaw wailed . " Well , do you want to go on a tour of the territory ?" Asked SandStorm . " But that's bori-Well , sure..." BoredPaw grumbled . SandStorm led the way through the territory . Within 2 seconds , BoredPaw was bored again .

At sunset SandStorm and BoredPaw returned from the tour . The whole time , BoredPaw was complaining . BoredPaw also had a piece of paper as long as the Great Wall of China trailing behind her ." Woah what's that ?" CloudTail asked BoredPaw . " It's my boring list of all the boring things that I saw on the boring tour of the boring territory ." BoredPaw explained . " Um , that's ... Lovely . And what all is on that list ?" CloudTail asked , slightly creeped out . " Everything ." BoredPaw said as she continued attempting to fit her list in the camp .

" AHH ! WHAT IS ALL THIS PAPER !?" Screamed SnailPaw when he woke up to find the apprentice den full of a long piece of paper . " Oh that ? That's just my boring list of boring stuff that I saw in our boring territory." BoredPaw causally explained . " WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT ON THAT LIST !?" Screamed SnailPaw . " WHY DO WE SCREAM SO MUCH !?" Screamed Sunnypaw . She then broke out into another laughing fit and almost passed out . DramaticPaw was dramatically stuffing moss into his ears . " Um ... Everything. I had to explain this to CloudTail yesterday , we might as well just tell the whole world . " Waaayyyy ahead of you !" Sunny paw said . Sunnypaw was holding a mega phone in front of a microphone that was in front of another microphone that was hooked up to huge speakers . " Wow where did you get all this stuff !?" Asked BoredPaw , who was surprisingly not bored at the moment . " I was a rock star when I was a kit ." Sunnypaw explained . " TESTING TESTING 123!" She then screamed through the megamicrophone ( see what I did there ?) It was VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYX100000 loud . And yet , the clan hadn't woken up . " Ok can you please turn that down !?" Asked SnailPaw who was also stuffing moss into his ears . " No can do ! It was turned all the way down !" Sunnypaw said cheerfully . DramaticPaw and SnailPaw began stuffing moss into their ears faster . BoredPaw just stood there in shock , STILL surprisingly not bored ! Sunnypaw then turned the speakers up all the way . The speakers were so loud , that you could hear Sunnypaws breathing , which was louder then Sunnypaw screaming through it while testing out the equipment . "*inhales deeply* THE PAPER IN THE APPRENTICES DEN THAT IS AS LONG AS THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA IS JUST BOREDPAWS LIST OF BORING THINGS SHE SAW !" Sunnypaw yelled at the top of her lungs through all the stuff . Meanwhile , the clan FINALLY woke up , along with every other organism in the entire galaxy . " GOOD DAY !" Sunnypaw screamed and then she clapped and all the equiptment magically disapeared .


	3. A ( boring ) Authors note and updates !

**_Hello_****_I am sorry for the boring note ! I just felt that I needed to out an update ( for some odd reason !)_**

AUTHORS NOTE AND UPDATES ! AND NEW CHARACTERS !

Hi everyone ! Sorry for no chapter , I promise there will be one or two ( or three!) chapters today ! I have a few updates , along with a note so let's get this over with !

Note : Thank you to Blazingnyancat for submitting three OCS ! :D

Updates : Currently Sunnypaw hasn't had catmint since she was a kit , ( cat nip ) so when she first eats it , beware we might have to call a mental hospital ! Also , I will be making up a few more cats , so please stay tuned !

Here's a bit about the current main characters: ( Blazingnyancat , I will do your three in a different thing !)

Name: Sunnypaw  
Gender : She cat  
Age : 8 moons  
Looks : she has green eyes , golden fur , and white paws .  
Other : She is insane and when she was first born she was perfectly normal , but she ate catnip and sorta lost part of her memory and went crazy . She also has random laughing fits , and probably is the reason why JayFeather and Leafpool are constantly running out of thyme !  
Parents : She is one of WhiteWings liters !

Names : BoredPaw and DramaticPaw  
Gender : BoredPaw is a she cat , DramaticPaw is a tom  
Age : both 6 moons  
Looks : BoredPaw is a ginger tabby with green eyes , and DramaticPaw is Black with a white tip on his tail and light blue eyes .  
Parents : They are CloudTail and BrightHearts twin kits !

Other : BoredPaw thinks that nearly everything is boring , and is always complaining . The longest BoredPaw has ever gone without being bored was 3 minutes . DramaticPaw is very dramatic ( obviously ) and does thing dramatically . DramaticPaw is quieter and more well behaved then BoredPaw .

Name : FireStorm

age : 23 moons

gender : she cat

lookS : She is just a bit of a lighter shade of orange than FireStar and has blue eyes !

0ther : She is A pretty normal cat , and is now a queen ! NyanKit and RandomKit are her kits .

Name : OakLeaf

Age : 24 moons

gender : Tom

looks: He is a solid brown with brown eyes .

Other : He is also a pretty normal cat , and his mate is FireStorm .

So yeah , I will now get to work on the next chapter !


	4. SunnyPaw loves peanut butter !

**OK so I have decided to make a few rules for OC's :**

** , please , PLEASE do not make characters who every cat of the other gender is in love with ! It bothers me for some reason ...**

**2. You can make them be really random , but currently I am not ready for characters with magical powers , that WILL come later though !**

**3. Also , if you want your characters to have kits with someone else's OC , please make sure that it is ok with the other person and please check with me too ! **

**4. I understand if you give your cat a random name but please keep them appropriate ! **

**Disclaimers : I don't own Warriors , peanut butter , or any of the other stuff in this story except BoredPaw , DramaticPaw , SnailPaw , and FireStorm !**

DramaticPaw pulled the moss out of his ears . SunnyPaw who had been yelling into really loud things , had woken everyone up . Except Purdy . He was still asleep . DramaticPaw dramatically stood up and stretched . SunnyPaw , who was now having another laughing fit , fainted . " I'll get JayFeather !"Said LovePaw who dashed out of the apprentices den . BoredPaw was complaining , SnailPaw was pulling moss out of his ears too , and SunnyPaw was still passed out . ' Overall , this has been a pretty normal day !' Though DramaticPaw . He decided to go see the newest kits . They had been born yesterday , and DramaticPaw hadn't had a chance to see them . He walked dramatically over to the nursery .

" This is RandomKit and NyanKit !" Said FireStorm . " I LIKE WAFFLES !" Screamed RandomKit for no reason . " NYANNYANYAN !" Said NyanKit . " Ugh it spears we have two more Sunnypaws in this clan ..." DramaticPaw heard DustPelt complain . " Hi kits ! I'm Dram-" DramaticPaw began but was cut off by RandomKit . " DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES !?"RandomKit asked . " What's a waffle !?NYAN NYAN NYAN !" NyanKit asked . " Ummm... I actually don't know !" RandomKit replied with a thoughtful look on his face . " As I was saying , and I don't know what a waffle is either , My name is DramaticPaw ." Said DramaticPaw . DramatcPaw clapped . " CUE THE MUSIC !" No music played . " UGH This is the WORST special effects guy ! FireStar was right !" DramaticPaw complained . Then the music played . DUN DUN DUN ! " Ugh , serriously ?" DramaticPaw sighed .

DramaticPaw trudged back to the nursery . He now had a head ache from the kits . " DustPelt was right ! We DO have more SunnyPaws ...' He wailed . As DramaticPaw was about to make a dramatic entrance to the apprentices den, Sunnypaw came running out with a wild look in her eyes . " ALL HAIL PEANUT BUTTER !" She screamed . " um... WHAT THE CHICKEN !?" DramaticPaw said dramatically . " Everything ." Said Sunnypaw . SnalPaw came out and took the peanut butter that SunnyPaw was holding . " AWW YOU EVIL PIE !" SunnyPaw said to SnailPaw . " Ugh serriously !? After a lot of odd battle training with BoredPaw who complained the whole time , and also visiting some very insane kits , THIS IS WHAT I GET !?" DramaticPaw said dramatically .

RandomKit was thinking about random things . " Do you like Lucky Charms !?" RandomKit asked his mother . " No I don't even kno- Wait did you just change gender !?" FireStorm asked . " Yes , yes I did !" Said RandomKit , whom was now a she cat . " YOU DO NOT KNOW MY POWERS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHhhHhahahzhaha !" RandomKit EVILY laughed . Everyone in the nursery just stared at her ."NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN !" Said NyanKit .

Thank you to all reviewers !


	5. Another authors note

**OK so you are probably wondering why I am making ANOTHER one of these , I just have a few things to say :**

**Thank you so much for the OC'S ! If yours has not been in been in a chapter , I am sorry ! I will try to fit them in soon ! Also , if any of you guys have an idea that you would like me to put in a story , just PM me or post it in a review ! Thank you guys for the OCs ! ?HAPPY HOLIDAYS ! PS , I might have another story up soon !**


	6. DA PLAN ( DUN DUN DUN !)

**sorry if it is not as long some of the other chapters ! **

SunnyPaw was trying to find a way to get back her peanut butter that SnailPaw took . " Hey MoonGaze ! Wanna come help me get my peanut butter back !?" SunnyPaw called. " SURE ! CAN WE HIT SNAILPAW ON THE HEAD WITH MY MALLET !?" MoonGaze asked , holding up her mallet . " SURE !" Said SunnyPaw .

SunnyPaw and MoonGaze had snuck off too a random land of coco puffs and peanut butter . " OK so here's the plan that I came up with on the million year trip here ! First , we bang SnailPaw on the head with a mallet , then we eat some co co puffs ! THEN , we shall purchase a FERARI ! THEN , we win the lottery ! And then we steal back the peanut butter !" Laughed MoonGaze . " THATS AWESOME ! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Laughed SunnyPaw . She then fell over laughing and couldn't stop for five hours . Then LovelyKit burst out of a pile of coco puffs . " Here's some thyme !" She said cheerfully . " PHEW THANK YOU ! Hey wanna help us get back my peanut butter !? I'll split the lottery money with you and MoonGaze !" SunnyPaw said. " Hmm... OK !" Said LovelyKit .

Soon , After all the other apprentices were out training , SunnyPaw made a causal question to BrambleClaw asking where SnailPaw was . " He's out hunting near the Training Hollow ( by the way , this is after the Great Journey , I am just using the same territory as before the Great Journey ) ." Replied BrambleClaw . " Ok thanks !" Said SunnyPaw . She then broke out into another laughing fit and JayFeather had to come out and give her some thyme . SunnyPaw then rushed out of the camp and found MoonGaze , holding her mallet , and LovelyKit , who was holding a huge box of co co puffs , hiding in a tree . They jumped down and landed on SunnyPaw . "AUGH ! WHAT THE CLOCK TOWERS !?" Gasped SunnyPaw as they got off of her . " Sorry , we thought that you were that annoying rabbit that kept trying to get our co co puffs . " Explained LovelyKit . " Oh , ok then ! SnailPaw is near Training Hollow , so let's head there now !" Said SunnyPaw . They then set off towards Training Hollow.


	7. RESTORING THE PEANUT BUTTER !

SunnyPaw , MoonGaze , and LovelyKit were hiding in the bushes watching SnailPaw stalk a squirrel . " OK GO !' Squeaked LovelyKit . MoonGaze jumped out of the bushes screaming and hit SnailPaw on the head with her mallet . " THAT WAS AWESOME !" She screeched . " YA NOW WE CAN EAT CO CO PUFFS !" Said SunnyPaw . The three cats then a co co puff party . " Ok ... So what's next in the plan ?" Asked Moongaze , now polishing her mallet . " uh... Oh we get a FERARI !' Said LovelyKit . And so the three she cats went and bought a FERARI . Actually it was more like the stole it .

MoonGaze purchased every single one of the lottery tickets for sale . In the end , she won ( not surprisingly . ) " MMMOOONNEEEYYZZZZZ !" Screeched SunnyPaw . Then they went to go steal back the peanut butter . " Ok ... There it is folks .. THE PEANUT BUTTER !" Announced MoonGaze who was still hyper from hitting SnailPaw . " MINE MINE MINE MINE MMIIINNEEE !" Screamed SunnyPaw as she ran forwards and grabbed the peanut butter . " Reunited !" Said LovelyKit who was now drawing a MUSTACH on a picture of SnailPaw . It then started raining co co puffs . MoonGaze ran ouTside with her mouth open and ate all the co co puffs .

RandomKit was jump roping with the elders and singing about pink giraffes .

" SUNNYPAW , MOONGAZE , AND LOVELYKIT , GET YO FACES OVER RIGHT EXACTLY NOW !" Screeched an insane FireStar from on top of High Rock .

The three cats didn't get over there for about a year because they were walking in slow motion . When they FINALLY were infront of High Rock , MoonGaze jumped like 10 feet in the air and hit FireStar on the head with her mallet . He woke up a year later . " DID YOU STEAL A FERARI !?" FireStar asked . " No , of course not ." Said LovelyKit . They all made sweet innocent faces. " Ok then , your dismissed !" Said FireStar cheerfully.


	8. Important notice !

**ok so sorry if your OCs haven't been in a chapter yet ! Also , Blazingnyancat the awesome submitted a new clan ( SexyClan) so look for them in the future !**


	9. THEY HAVE COME !

**Blazingnyancat , I promise that I will try to fit SexierthaniknowitStar and your other cat into a few chapters , I just don't really know where to put it !**

**SunnyPaw : * Points at FireStorm123* SAY IT WOMEN !**

**Me :*cries* Sadly , I don't own Thinknoodles , really high trees , basketballs , yogurt , or triangles . I also don't even own Chelsea , Bubble , Glue , Jimmy , or Noodle ! That's just what my friends from school like to be called ( I'm Noodle !) **

LovePaw was randomly trying to throw a basketball into a tiny yogurt container. " Umm.. You do know that it's impossible to fir that in there right ?" SunnyPaw said as she walked up to him. " OMG IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN CAN I HAVE YO AUTOGRAPH !?" Screamed LovePaw . " YEAH SURE !" SunnyPaw screamed back.

Just then all of a sudden a bright pink cat with rainbow stripes dropped into the clearing of the ThunderClan camp . " I AM CHELSEA !" He screamed . ( No that wasn't a typo , Chelsea is a Tom ) Everyone stared at Chelsea as he stood up and struck a disco pose.

Meanwhile in Shadowclan ...

TawneyPelt while was randomly trying to figure out why triangles are so wired , two cats came falling from the sky . One was blue with lighter blue spots on it , and the other was as white as glue. " I AM GLUE !" The white one screamed. " AND I AM BUBBLE !" Screamed the other one. " YEAH ! WANNA HAVE A PARTY WITH THE REST OF THE CLAN !? BlackStar asked loudly once he and all the other cats recovered from the shock. " Sure! "Said Glue and Bubble at the exact same time.

So ShadowClan had a party .

IN RIVERCLAN ...

A random light gold colored she cat fell into the clearing . " I AM NOODLE !NOODLE ON BROS !" Screamed the cat. " I LUV NOODLES !" Screeched ThinknoodlesKit

IN WINDCLAN...

A very bright neon green cat with really bright blue star patterns on it dropped into the clearing from a really high tree. " OOPMH ! I AM ..."

DUN DUN DUN stay tuned to see what the random cats name is !

MWAHAHAHA !


	10. ColdPlayKits concert !

**YAY extra long chappie !**

**Disclaimers : I do not own ColdPlay , Paradise , a beauty salon , moldy strawberries that are purple , lights , ladders , elephants , ticket booths , apple cider , stolen cameras , or News 4.**

" I AM JIMMY !" Screeched the cat .

Back in ThunderClan...

A very pink building fell out of the sky at Chelsea's command . " WALA ! This is my beauty salon !" He said. " OOH SHINEY !" Screamed SunnyPaw and she ran up to it. DramaticPaw walked dramatically up to it. " Interesting...". He growled dramatically and started taking notes like a reporter. " IN DREAMS OF PARA-"RandomKit started singing. " DONT SING PARADISE ! ColdPlayKit is around , and whenever you sing a song by ColdPlay , he will go insane !IM BORED !" Said BoredPaw. Too late. ColdPlayKit came marching over like a band member and started singing Paradise and break dancing.

" BoredPaw , if you wanna keep living here bro , your gonna have to get a job to pay your bills!" SandStorm said .  
ONE HOUR LATER !  
" But I don't want to be a weather forecaster !" BoredPaw complained. " TO BAD YOUR ALREADY ON AIR ! AND WERE LIVE ! NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN !" Yelled NyanKit who was the camera kit. " HEY that's my job !"CameraKit growled at NyanKit." Oh . Well then , YOUR FIRED !" Said NyanKit , and he threw a ball of fire at CameraKit. CameraKit then disappeared. " Ok now go !" NyanKit said to BoredPaw. " UGH... Ok so the weather is going to be whatever the heck it usually does in this boring place , and the same for everywhere else ." Said BoredPaw very boredly.

SunnyPaw and ColdPlayKit were setting up a stage in the middle of Four Trees. " I remember when I used to play on this stage ! AHH THE MEMORIES !" Said SunnyPaw , giving a dramatic look at the stage . CameraKit , who was no longer the camera man for News 4 , was positioning lights on the stage. " NyanKit fired me." He said to ColdPlayKit and SunnyPaw.

IN SHADOWCLAN... " COME GET YO PURPLE STRAWBERRIES !" Screamed Glue and Bubble. They had been trying to sell their purple strawberries for about 1000000000000000000000000000 years , and currently hadn't sold a single one.  
" Why do you think no one wants our strawberries ?" Whined Bubble to Glue. " I know right !? It's not like their moldy or anything..." Said Glue . Appearantly he couldn't see all be mold on them.

Chelsea was at a random place in one of those old-timey ticket booth things selling tickets to ColdPlayKits concert. There was a huge line of cats. There was even an elephant in line. LovelyKit and RandomKit who were handing out hot drinks , cause it was snowing, accidentally tripped over each other and spilled hot apple cider on each other. " SERIOUSLY !?" They both screeched.

SunnyPaw , ColdPlayKit, and CameraKit were still setting up. " CAMERAKIT, GO SET UP THE SNACK BOOTHS ! WE ARE GOING TO SELL CHICKEN,CHICKEN,AND CHICKEN . YA GOT THAT !? ColdPlayKit called to CameraKit who fell down from his ladder where he was still setting up strobe lights. " YEP!..." Said CameraKit . He then set up a stand for pizza. ColdPlayKit didn't really care that he didn't get chicken. SunnyPaw was testing out the mic , which was connected to the huge loud speakers that she used when she announced BoredPaws list of boring things that she saw on the boring tour of the boring territory. " TESTING ...TESTING... 8 2 6! " Said SunnyPaw , who obviously is a pro at counting.

THAT NIGHT...  
ColdPlayKit was backstage with Chelsea who was doing his makeup. " I never knew that cats wore makeup!" ColdPlayKit said." WELL THEY DO ! And so now you know that !" Chelsea said cheerfully. He then sprayed 10 whole cans of perfume in ColdPlayKits face. Of course , CameraKit was there filming the whole things with one of the cameras that he stole from News 4. SunnyPaw was on the stage in a janitors costume cleaning the stage. Then she threw away the costume and the mop she was moping the stage with. The cats and the elephant who were waiting for the concert to start were eating their pizzas that they got from the stands that were actually supposed to sell chicken. They waited for an hour until Chelsea was finally finished spraying stuff in ColdPlayKits face and finished his makeup. At 11:00 PM , ColdPlayKit and his band came out onto the stage. " HELLO MY FELLOW SPATULAS!"He screamed into the mic. He and his band then preformed every single song ColdPlay ever made. Then oddly enough , the actual members of ColdPlay walked into Four Trees and fainted from shock when they saw a cat preforming their songs.


	11. MistyStar has an accordion!

**NOTICE: I am no longer taking in OCs , I am finding it hard to fit them all in.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Guest:Wow thanks ! I wouldn't call myself the best writer ever , but I'm glad you think that I am awesome and I'm glad you like the story ! Also , is it ok with you if I add EchoPool in the story ?**

" OK HOMIEZ ! TONIGHT , WE WILL ALL TO TO ZA GATHERING!" Announced FireStar from on top of High Rock. " YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYA !" Screamed RandomKit as they all ran towards the entrance to the camp. MoxiePaw walked next to SnailPaw. " Hello my lady !" He said to SnailPaw. " Ummm...Ima Tom..." SnailPaw replied, looking a bit creeped out.

SensiblePaw was looking at all the cats as if she was analyzing data about them. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !" SunnyPaw laughed next to SensiblePaw. SensiblePaw gave her a wired look. " Your insane." She said.

" YO! OK PEEPZ NOW WE SHALL START ZE GATHERING!" Yowled BlackStar. " Your name would suit you better if your paws were white and if your everywhere else was black." Said OppositeKit." SHUT IT!"Screamed ScreamShutItKit to OppositeKit. All of a sudden a very good looking Tom burst through the bushes with cats who looked as good as him following. " I AM SEXIERTHANIKNOWITSTAR! I AM LEADER OF SEXYCLAN!" Screamed the cat. Everyone just stared at them.

Then , the members of ColdPlay finally woke up and just stared at all the cats standing there. They fainted again.

" ALL HAIL THE NEW CLAN !" Screamed OneStar. They all bowed to SexyClan( I told ya I would add them in Blazingnyancat :) !) .

The gathering was the same as it normally was , the clans sharing boring news , elders gossiping , queens talking about whatever the heck they talk about , the only abnormal thing was that the kits were handing out bombs to the other kits. There was then a giant explosion. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHZHAHh HAHAHAH ahahahahha!" SunnyPaw fell down laughing. Chelsea was calling the airport." Yes , this is a cat , and yes , we do need an airplane to come pick up ColdPlay!" Chelsea said to the guy at the other end of the call. When a plane arrived , Jimmy was the pilot. " OH AND BY THE WAY , I AM JOINING THUNDERCLAN SO WINDCLAN PLEASE BE EXPECTING A NEW AWESOME CAT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!" Said Jimmy and she loaded ColdPlay into her plane and flew them back to where they live in 1 second.

The next day in WINDCLAN , a pitch black cat fell from the same tree that Jimmy did. " MY NAME IS KADEN !" HE SCREECHED." YAYAYAYAYAYA ! JIMMY WAS RIGHT ! WE DID GET ANOTHER AWESOME CAT !" All of WindClan said at the same time. They had a party.

IN SEXYCLAN ..

" OK , PEOPLE ! GET YOUR FACES OVER HERE !" Yowled SexierThanIKnowItStar from on top of Good-Looking Rock. All the cats ran over trying to beat each other there , and in the end tons of cats got trampled." Ok , so since all the other clans have an awesome cat that fell from the sky , StarClan told me that we should be expecting one to ! So ple-" SexierThanIKnowItStar was cut off by a cat falling down from the sky. " MY NAME IS UNICORNBOMBZ! " She screeched. UnicornBombz was a gray she cat with a unicorn horn.

IN RIVERCLAN... " Ok bros , so today we are going to have a talent show ! The signups are on the edge of a cliff !" Announced Noodle. MistyStar had retired because she got into a car accident when she was training to be a stunt driver. In the end , she figured out that she needed a liscens first. All the cats went over to the edge of the cliff and fell off after they signed up. Only ThinknoodlesKit was smart enough to bring a parachute with him.  
Noodle waited until all of the cats magically floated back up to Awesome Rock ( oh yeah they changed the name from whatever it was before to Awesome Rock.. " OK ! Me , ThinknoodlesKit , StormFur , and CrookedStar , because he randomly came back from ze dead , will be the judges!" Noodle announced. SunnyPaw , LovelyKit , and MoxiePaw walked into the clearing carrying SunnyPaws stage." Thanks my lovely refrigerators!"Noodle thanked them. " No problemo sir !" Said MoxiePaw and tipped his hat to her as he and the others walked out of the camp. ThinknoodlesKit , StormFur , CrookedStar and Noodle all sat down in a judges stand. They all had bright pink clip boards that had pictures of unicorns on them. " All right so who's up first?" CrookedStar asked." OHMIGOSH MEMEMEMEMEMEME !" Screeched MistyStar and in an instant she was onstage beside a flaming hoop holding an accordion." I shall now jump through a flaming hoop while playing in an accordion!" She said happily." This should be interesting!" StormFur giggled." Ok promise me you won't ever giggle again because it sounds creepy." Noodle said with a straight face to StormFur.

MWAHAHAHA ! Cliffhanger !I think !


	12. Sorry for not updating :

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in forever...I am not at a loss of of ideas, I have an awesome idea that I am writing about now, but I just can't think of anything to actually write...( if that makes any sense7). I promise I will try to have a chapter up by tommorrow! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Also , SunnyPaw said that she wants me to tell you guys that she is giving you all virtual waffles! (#) (#) WERE THEY YUMMY!?**


	13. FARARIS!

**SOOO yeah here you guys go! Also, one again I ask you to please do the poll! Also, please review! I don't get very many reviews anymore. If you guys want me to update more often, it will be shorter chapters. But if you want longer chapters, I won't be able to update as often.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!: So as ya all know, I am no longer accepting OC'S. But now you have another chance to get an OC in this story! For the next five chapters, you are allowed to submit an OC. The three OCs that I like most will appear in the story. So SUMBIT OCS PLEASE!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own flaming hoops, cheese itz , Warriors, moths, waffles, Mickey Mouse, Ferraris( or fafaris) , or MunchingBrotato because he is a person, therefor he owns himself.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER! **

"AND NOW , I WILL AMAZE YOU WITH MY STUPIDITY!" Yowled MistyStar. She then played her accordion and jumped through the flaming hoop 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times.  
"AMAZING! I GIVE YOU A TEN!" ThinknoodlesKit cheered. " 8/10, it got sort of boring, but it was really funny when you accidentally LIT YOUR FUR ON FIRE!"Noodle laughed like an insane idiot. "Negative 50000000000000." CrookedStar said because he hadn't been paying attention." 1/10 because you ain't got me the cheese-itz that I asked you for last week!" StormFur pouted. " I IS NEXT!" Announced MothWing. " I shall now eat a cracker!"She said. MothWing then shoved a cracker in her mouth. Her score was negative 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000. "Also awesome rock has been renamed to QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM. " announced Noodle.

" And now we will go back to ThunderClan because the lazy author doesn't feel like writing any more about RiverClan right now!" Said CameraKit cheerfully and he brought the camera that he stole from News 4 with him.

In ThunderClan:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" MoonGaze screeched as she ran into the camp. A moth fluttered into the camp after her. " What is it? NOT TO FEAR , LOVEPAW IS HERE!" Said LovePaw and he flew down into the camp from the clouds. " THAT! IT CAME INTO OUR CAMP!" MoonGaze screeched as she pointed to the moth. " AHHHHHHH! OHMYGOSH! EVER ONE EVACUATE!" Screamed FireStar. All the cats then noticed the moth and ran into their dens screaming. The moth just flew in circles in the middle of the camp. Just then the phone inside the warriors den rang. " Wait since when did we have a phone!?" RandomKit asked. Everyone looked at him for a second. " Since a few seconds ago. WAIT ARENT YOU A KIT!? YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE IN ZE WARRIORS DEN!" GrayStripe said in confusion. " Oh ya! See ya !" RandomKit said and SHE proofed back into the nursery. LionBlaze picked up the phone. " HALLOOOOOOOOOO!?" He said into it. " OK DOES ANY ONE HAVE A PLAN!? I AM TOO LAZY TO THINK OF ONE!" Said FireStar from the other end of the call. " OOH OOH! I KNOW!" Screamed LovelyKit from the nursery phone. " WHAT!? TO LEAD A HUGE NINJA ATTACK AGAINST THE MOTH!?" LionBlaze asked. " no... KILL IT WITH FIRE!" LovelyKit said. " Awwww! I wanted to wack it with my mallet!" MoonGaze complaine."Hey guys what's going on?" Kaden ( from WindClan) asked as he walked into ThunderClans camp. " OH NOEZ! KADEN GET AWAY FROM IT!" Screamed Chelsea and he pulled Kaden into his beauty salon." THERES A MOTH OUT THERE! WE ARE ALL ON THE PHONE TRYI TO FIND IDEAS TO KILL IT!" Chelsea whispered. " CAN WE PLEEEEEEZE KILL IT WITH FIRE!?" Asked LovelyKit. "Also, shouldn't you be back in WindClan ?" Chelsea asked Kaden suspicously. Kaden smiled and nodded then teleported back to WindClan. " OK , HERE IS ZE FIRE YOU ORDERED!" Screamed Jimmy as she flew down to the camp and dropped a flint and steal from MineCraft down to LovelyKit. SensiblePaw rolled her eyes. MoxiePaw was eating a waffle.

The tried fire, they tried ninjas, the even tried to bribe the moth, but it still stayed there. " TIME FOR PLAN D!" Yelled MoonGaze and SunnyPaw as MoonGaze ran out and whacked the moth with her mallet. " KO!" Yelled DramaticPaw dramatically. BoredPaw was still sleeping because, ya know, she finds this stuff boring. The moth flew away and never came back! "THAT WAS EPIC!" Screamed SunnyPaw. " Yes, yes it was." Said SensiblePaw sarcastically.

"OK BROZ! WE NEED TO DEFEND OURSELVES AGAINST MICKEY MOUSE!" Chelsea yelled from on top of HighRock. " WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO MAKE WAFFLES!" Screamed Jimmy whom was sitting next to Chelsea. All the cats went to make waffles. CinderHeart was posing for a portrait that MoxiePaw was painting of her. " CAN I SEE IT NOW!?" Screamed CinderHeart. "Yup." MoxiePaw said. The painting was actually a picture of MoxiePaw taking over the world and at the top there was bold pink text that said " THE DAUGHTER OF SCOURGE." And there was an arrow next to it pointing to MoxiePaw. " WELL GO MAKE WAFFLES YOU LAZY CHEESECAKES!" Chelsea yelled at them.

IN WINDCLAN...

OneStar drove through the camp in a Ferrari.( yeah I spelled it wrong the whole time XD) "ALL HAIL ME AND MY FAFARI!" He screamed. " Wait I thought it was Ferrari..."ThinknoodlesKit asked in confusion." IT IS , BUT MUNCHINGBROTATO CALLED IT A FAFARI SO THEREFOR I MUST CALL IT A FAFARI TOO!" Screamed OneStar. " Who's MunchingBrotato?..." Asked StormFur. "YOUR FACE!" OneStar said to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Note about OC contest

**OK Appearantly I actually have to explain that you need to out information about your OC. If you don't, then that OC has no chance of getting in.**

**Reply to review: **

**Guest: Sorry , you actually have to put information about your charecter. You only put the cats name, so I'm not sure if I can use your cat...**

**And to be clear, here is the information you are required to fill out:**

**name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**clan: **

**description:**

**personality: **


	15. Yeah sorry for not updating in a bit

**Ok hey guys... So incase you didn't know, I'm a HUGE fan of Thinknoodles and Graser10. If anyone of you watch Thinknoodles's videos, you might have seen the most recent episode of Ask Think... So the reason why I seem sad( and am sad) is because ... Think said he was no longer playing with Graser and that he quit the UCH team... So sorry if I might not update right now, I know it's a pretty stupid thing to be sad about, but i am also having some trouble with, yep if any of you said gym class, you are correct... I am terrible at doing things like push ups and sit ups and my gym teacher sorta puts me under the impression that I HAVE TO GET BETTER AT DOING THEM OR ELSE , except I still can't even do 3-.- Me and my class were given Gym class homework that we weren't even told how to do it, it's due in a few days and Jimmy, Glue and I still haven't don't anything on it( Glue didn't even receive the paper , so he's really screwed) so all 3 of us are screwed basically. Well you didn't come here to here me complain about my problems so sorry for boring you with this instead of an actual chaper.**

**Please review and PLEASE SEND IN CATS! You don't have to though :)**


	16. Please submit cats!

**Guys, please please PLEASE send in cats for the contest. I'm starting to reconsider it if no one submits cats. I'm not forcing you to, I just really need cats!**


	17. FRUIT LOOPS!

**Ok, I really am starting to consider canceling the OC contest. Considering the fact that I have gotten no reviews in general for the last few chapters, Im a bit sad... I don't want to be like others and say to review or some thing bad will happen to you. Please review and PLEASE SEND IN CATS!**

**Now on with the chapter :3**

* * *

IN ZE CLAN OF RIVER( RiverClan) " OK WHOS NEXT!?" Yelled Noodle. GraserKit stumbled onto the stage. " OMG! GRASER! GRASER! ITS ME! THINKNOODLES!"Screamed ThinknoodlesKit when he saw GraserKitn( anyone who knows who Thinknoodles and Graser10 is awesome but if you don't that's ok) StormFur was pouting because he still hadn't gotten his cheeze-itz. "I want cheesecake."Said MistyStar. "TOO BAD I WANT PIZZA BUT I DONT GET ANY!"GraserKit screamed." Ugh will you just go already?" Asked CrookedStar. GraserKit then started singing " Mobial phones!" Over and over again( Yes I know it's mobile, but Graser says Mobial and this is actually based on something Jimmy ,Chelsea and I did at school) " Wow... That was... Repetitive." Said Noodle.  
100,000,000,000 years later...  
"OK THIS IS TOO BORING FOR MAH EPICNESS, SO YOU ALL LOSE!"Yelled Noodle as SunnyPaw came to receive her stage.

Back in ThunderClan...

" BrambleClaw?" SunnyPaw asked innocently. " WHAT!?"Screamed BrambleClaw from over where he was eating a pineapple. " Do you exist?"SunnyPaw said." No." BrambleClaw said wisely." OMG EVERYONE BRAMBLECLAW DOESNT EXIST!" SunnyPaw screamed as she ran around the camp.

NyanKit, RandomKit, LovelyKit, and CameraKit were doing a historical re-in-action( or however the chicken you spell it, I am using a mobil device so it just keeps auto correcting) of 'What Does The Fox Say'( am I the only one who doesn't like that video?) RandomKit was dressed up as a fox, LovelyKit and NyanKit were back up dancers, and CameraKit was the cameraman. As soon as RandomKit began to sing the chorus, BrackenFur burst in and said " Foxes make various noises such as whining , growling, and yelping!" They all just stared at him." NO ONE CARES! NYAN NYAN NYAN !" NyanKit screamed.

Over in ShadowClan...  
TawnyPelt and BlackStar were singing Capital Cities "Safe and Sound". Glue was conducting a chorus of French fries. Bubble was painting a picture of an animal cracker riding an elephant. Then a pink dolphin with a unicorn horn and fairy wings flew across the sky and made it rain froot loops( that's how the company spells fruit right? I know it's actually fruit not froot but I think that's how they spell it on the boxes.) " YAAAAAYYYY!" All of ShadowClan roared.

**Yeah really sorry for the short chappie :|... Please review!**


	18. YEY 111! PENGUINS 1!

**SURPRISE! Another chapter! Please submit cats! :) **

**Also appearantly I did get a review a couple of chapters ago!**

**Reply to review: **

**LeapordBreath: I don't really see why it should be just toms. In my opinion, it would be better with all the cats. Thanks for suggusting it though!**

" I AM A CRANBERRY!" SunnyPaw yelled. DustPelt was dressed up as Hatsune Miku and was attempting to sign "World Is Mine." "あなたの歌は、それは間違って！" JapaneseKit screamed. " YOU'RE SINGING IT WRONG!" TranslatorKit translated.

" YAY IT IS SNOWING!"LovelyKit sang as she skipped around the whole world. " I'd rather it rain Coco Puffs." MoonGaze pouted. She began to clean her mallet.

AT A RANDOM GATHERING ( why wouldn't it be random?)

" WE SHALL NOW GO ON VACATION!" BlackStar said. "YAY!" Cheered the cats. " Wait where are we going?" RandomKit asked. "ANTARCTICA!"Glue and Bubble screamed at the same time. " YESH! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED A PET PENGUIN!" Cheered SexierThanIKnowItStar( Wow he hasn't shown up for a while...) " TO THE AIRPORT, MY FELLOW SPATULAS!" ColdPlayKit commanded and pointed in the direction of the airport. UnicornBombz clapped her paws and they all teleported to the airport. " I like cheese." Said Purdy." AND I LIKE PIZZA!" GraserKit screamed at him.

So about after an hour of going through security, waiting, more security, and more waiting, they FINALLY got to board the plane!

"Welcome aboard the Air JimmyIsAwesome! I'm your pilot, Jimmy, and I am awesome! Also I never went to flight school and I have only flown a plane once! Bon Voyage!" Jimmy, who was the pilot ( as was already said) said cheerfully. "Wait since when did Jimmy become a pilot?..." Asked BrambleClaw. " Since ColdPlayKits concert." Chelsea explained. No one really cared that Jimmy didn't have much experience in flying a plane.

After Jimmy had finally managed to get the plane in the air, they crashed almost  
immediately as they got into the air. UnicornBombz teleported them to Antarctica.

" OMG A PENGUIN!" SexierThanIKnowItStar cried as soon as they saw penguin.  
" HALT IN THE NAME OF LAMPSHADES!" One of the penguins yelled and all of the penguins formed a horizontal line in an instant. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Yelled the same penguin. All the cats stood there in confusion. " Guards, take them away." Ordered a penguin.


End file.
